Sin summon
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Challenge. Rin summons a sin
1. Chapter 1

Rin scowled at the piece of paper. Each had been asked to try and summon a demon. If they were successful, they had potential to be Tamers. Rin didn't care about that. He knew he would be fine as a Knight. But of course... There was something about the paper. He wanted his blood on it. No, inside the circle.

He witnessed Shiemi being successful with her little Greenman. And Izumi was doubly so with her fox spirits. None of the boys were successful.

"Oi! Okumura! You going to summon anything?" Bon called out. Rin glared at him.

"Can't. Guess it's not for me," Rin responded with a slightly cocky tone.

"But you haven't even used your paper yet," Shima pointed out. Rin glared at the usually lovable pervert.

"You want me to try and summon," Rin growled. He grabbed a pin and broke the skin on his finger, barely bleeding, rubbing his blood on the paper.

"From the sins abound, and Devils play, killers of commandments far and wide, the seven wrought and animals brought-Take what's mine!" Rin called out. Nothing seemed to occur. Rin chuckled at the nonsense he spouted.

"Man, I can't _believe_ you guys believed that."

"Knock it off you bastard," Bon grumbled. No one noticed the paper symbol beginning to glow. It was only when the room had been overwhelmed by smoke. The children began coughing. Professor Neuhaus attempted to leap into action only to be pinned to the wall. He gasped and a deep chuckle was heard throughout the room.

"Merlin? I swear if this is one of your jokes..." A bored voice mentioned offhandedly as the smoke dissipated. A tall man stood, holding their teacher to the wall. His hair, a wild silver-white. He had a tight red leather outfit with silver studs. He had one hand on their teacher's neck lazily and he gazed over the group with little interest.

"Little things aren't you," the man said without interest. Red eyes not telling anything but boredom.

"O-Okumura! Control him!"

The white haired man raised an eyebrow and followed where the loud one had called. His eyes narrowed on the dark blue haired boy. He inhaled slightly. A cocky grin came to his face as he let go of the teacher. Faster than anyone could blink, the man was behind Rin, an arm slung over his shoulder and put his head next to the young exorcist in training.

"Control me? You? Not even _Master_ can control me. You're welcome to try though."

"Gah! Who are you?" Rin yelped. He tried to pull away from the man but the grip of the summon was far greater than he expected.

"Names Ban. But you might know me as the Fox Sin of Greed," he said with a sharp toothed grin. His red eyes landed on Rin's sword. His smile grew even larger, "And if I had to guess, you brats are a bunch of Holy Knight Squires right?"

 **A one shot idea with the little prompt below.**

 **Blue Exorcist X Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Rin is attempting to summon. Everyone is surprised when out pops a "unique" individual. One of the seven sins.**

 **Rule 1. Rin summons one of the seven sins... Or an equivalent character**

 **Rule 2. The sin/equivalent character won't leave Rin alone.**

 **Really, I think it would just be funny.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ban had started the day off with some level of predictable routine. Wake up, cook _Master's_ breakfast. Cook food for the Boar's hat, maybe get into a life or death fight leading to some heavy body mutilation, annoy, well, anyone who was around. Maybe correct Gowther on some misunderstanding brought on by Meliodas's pervertedness. Whatever the day was going to bring.

That being said, he was not unaccustomed to Merlin trying some new spells on him. He was pretty human, minus the part he couldn't die so...

Yeah, pretty damn perfect Guinea pig.

So when he felt a pull in his gut, he was sure the sorceress was doing some kind of spell. The next thing he knew, it felt as though he was lighter than air, then squeezed by Diane, only to be surrounded by smoke.

"Merlin? I swear if this is one of your jokes." he drawled in a bored tone. The room felt different. The smell of alcohol had disappeared and instead, parchment? Yeah, kind of smelt like parchment in the new room. And someone was behind him. On instinct, he pinned the man to the wall. No harm really. As the smoke dissipated, he turned to see who else was in the room. Children, the lot of them.

"Little things aren't you?" he commented. Just where was he?

"O-Okumura! Control him!" The tallest boy with dual colored hair called out, his eyes darting over to a smaller and dark blue haired boy. Ban gave the boy a closer look. His eyes narrowed as he noted slightly elongated teeth, and pointed ears. An elf of some kind? He ran over to the boy and threw his arm over the blue haired boy, keeping a tight hold and feeling the boy almost instantaneously stiffened. He leaned down a bit and had his head almost next to the boy's, still hanging higher.

"Control me? You? Not even _Master_ could control me," he said with a grin, "You're welcome to try though."

"Gah!" the boy yelped in surprise, "Who are you?"

The boy tried to pull away but Ban could easily keep the little boy under wraps. It was pretty cute to see the kid struggle. Kind of reminded him of King when he struggled in a physical fight. Was the kid part fairy then? But the kid didn't recognize him so...

"Name's Ban. But you might know me as the fox sin of greed," he said with a smile. As the kid struggled in his grip, he noted a glint by him. A sword. A _sword_. Oh ho!

"And if I had to guess, you brats are a bunch of Holy Knight Squires right?"

The children just stared in confusion.

 **Ban's point of view I guess. I was bored.**

 **Still an adoptable story guys. _Still adoptable_.**


End file.
